


Perks of a Wealthy Friend and His Hot Business Partner.

by CreativeHale (CreativeShadows)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Job, Businessman Derek, M/M, Masturbation, Non-hunter Allison, Rich Scott, Teacher Stiles, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeShadows/pseuds/CreativeHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This here” he said patting Stiles’s chest “is my best buddy, my bro, Stiles.” He nodded, swaying slightly.<br/>“And this Stiles, Is Derek, Derek Hale. His family bought half the business and now we kinda work together.” Stiles was too busy looking at the familiar features to even listen to his best friend right now, this was Derek fucking Hale, the guy he had been in bed with less than three weeks ago after getting completely wasted at one of the bars in Beacon Hills. </p><p>Teen wolf Au, Stiles is your average teacher, with a very wealthy best friend, who just happened to inherit his fathers company when he turned twenty-one, leaving him with at least a million or two. At Scott's birthday party, Stiles bumps into the guy he left after a one night stand, who is none other than Derek Hale, Scott's business partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthday Party

Stiles walked into the dimly lit room and located an already tipsy Scott by the pool table, casually watching a game whilst keeping his arm firmly around Allison’s waist.  
“Hey Scotty” he called over the low music playing; ignoring the fact the other fifty people in the room could probably hear him. His best friend heard his name and turned around taking his lover with him, beaming a smile that would melt away anyone’s problems. Finally releasing his fiancé, Scott half ran toward Stiles and threw his arms round him squeezing him tight. It had only been a few months since they had physically seen each other, but Scott missed his best friend to the point that on some nights he filled Allison’s ears with the same stories of 'the good old days' making her want to go forty miles, drag stiles out of bed and to their house so Scott could speak to him face to face, because talking on the phone clearly wasn’t enough. She could never deny Scott having a big heart; he always has and probably always will care deeply for others, one of the reasons she fell so in love with the grinning fool she could see before her. She decided to leave Stiles and Scott to have some alone time and went to locate Lydia who had arrived five minutes ago. She was linking hands with a new face, whom Allison was intrigued to find out how they had won over Lydia Martin.

Scott could hear Allison’s heels move away from him, he leaned back from the hug resting his hands on Stiles’s shoulders, glancing behind him to see the fine ass of his lover moving toward the red headed beauty at the buffet table. He turned his face back to Stiles.  
“I’ve missed you dude” Scott said with a sigh.  
“I’ve missed you too buddy” Stiles replied, a smile still placed on his lips. He truly had missed him; he hated living so far from him. After being in each others pockets for years in Beacon Hills, he felt a loss when Scott moved away. “Happy birthday by the way” he handed him a card and a wrapped box. Scott just grinned at him ripping open the box to reveal a frame containing several pictures of the two of them growing up.  
It had been Allison idea as she was tired of Scott moaning about the lack of pictures they had in the house.  
“Bro, I love it. Do you want a drink?” Scott asked him pointing to the bar behind him.  
“Yeah, sure” Stiles said as they both started to walk toward a very large bar on the back wall, where an attractive blonde was cleaning shot glasses. She just finished drying the last one and placed it inside a stack of others before turning to the two men now standing in front of her.  
“What can I get you Scott? And …” she turned to the guy on her right.  
“Stiles, and I’ll have a vodka, with a dash of coke.”  
Scott handed her the frame to put in the safe under the bar before answering her.  
“Five shots of tequila for me please Erica” Scott piped in with a grin, slightly drumming the bar top with his palms.  
“Coming up” She turned and reached for the bottle of vodka.  
Stiles started to get the money out of his wallet when he felt a hand stopping him.

“Dude, I have like millions of dollars to my name, I am not gonna make my best friend pay for drinks at my party. Plus it’s all prepaid, Erica could refuse to serve you right now, although given the fact I’m the best boss ever, she wouldn’t do that.  
“It’s true” she piped in, “McCall’s the guy to work for, perks of being his personal caterer is that I can do what I like as long as I’m there when he needs me.” She said pushing the glass towards Stiles. She began lining the shot glasses in front of Scott, pouring the liquid into each.  
“Anyway mister, I haven’t seen you at any of Scott’s parties before, where you been hiding?” She asked as she stole one of Scott’s five shots, drinking the drink and placing the empty glass under the bar, Scott was too busy necking the others to notice.  
“Oh, I’m a teacher, so don’t get much chance to do anything but grade papers and listen to students moan, oh and sometimes I even get to sleep too” he replied, over nodding to emphasize the fact. Looking into her Bambi like eyes with a smile. There was no denying she was attractive, the girl of a man’s dreams. Her red t-shirt hugged her figure underneath the leather jacket she wore. His eyes drifted down to look at the black skirt she wore, it was just the right length to leave people wanting more. Stiles realised he was staring and snapped his eyes back to his drink.  
He was allowing his imagination to unfold too easily; he didn’t need to make it obvious how long it had been since he’d gotten laid, well, unless you dis-count the freaking amazing one night stand he’d had a few weeks ago, his body still craved more. Everything seemed to turn him on at the moment, well, in saying that, he never grew out of his hormonal-teen phase; leaving him constantly wanting sex with any beautiful person he laid eyes on.  
“He’s a cutie” Erica said to Scott, glancing slightly at Stiles with a smile. “Downside is honey” she turned to face him, putting her hand on his cheek, leaning in slightly. “I’d ruin you.” She flashed a perfect smile of teeth and pulled away from him, pouring Scott another shot. Scott, who was smiling to himself staring at his lover talking to Lydia, was about to become pretty wasted as Stiles could have sworn he had just downed ten shots of an array of liquor’s. He concentrated on finishing his drink, as he finished the last drop he watch Erica cock her head up slightly signalling over to someone.  
“Scott your assistants arrived” Stiles looked over to where Scott’s eyes had drifted, seeing a tall guy standing close to the doorway, his physique was perfect, even from across the room Stiles could tell that. What was it with Scott’s hot friends wearing t-shirts too tight for words?

Scott nearly tripped as he turned to go, then remembered his best friend was still leaning on the bar. He back stepped and twirled to face Stiles, almost stumbling forward close enough for their noses to touch.  
“I’ll bring him over Stiles, just, just, don’t move” He tapped on Stile’s cheek, he was slightly slurring his words now. Well, it was his birthday; as long as he was still awake enough for Allison to have him to herself later I don’t think she minds how drunk he gets. Erica poured Stiles another drink and began to take the cap of a beer bottle, she placed it near Stiles and pointed to the guy Scott was now standing by, as she removed her jacket, slinging it on the stool behind the bar and went onto the dance floor with the majority of the guests. Stiles looked at his friend and could see him overly conversing with this guy, then they started to move toward the bar. Stiles picked up the beer to hand it to Scott’s work colleague, he turned with a smile to face the duo now behind him and as his eyes locked onto the green ones before him, his smile faltered. The green eyed beauty before him looked as though his eyes were going to fall out of his head they were open that wide. Scott was completely oblivious to the pair of them, other than making sure he introduced them.  
“This here” he said patting Stiles’s chest “is my best buddy, my bro, Stiles.” He nodded, swaying slightly.  
“And this Stiles, Is Derek, Derek Hale. His family bought half the business and now we kinda work together.” Stiles was too busy looking at the familiar features to even listen to his best friend right now, this was Derek fucking Hale, the guy he had been in bed with less than three weeks ago after getting completely wasted at one of the bars in Beacon Hills. It was Derek who broke the tension, leaning forward to take the beer from Stiles’s hand.  
“I take it this is for me?” he questioned, a smirk now playing on his lips. Stiles just blinked for a second before almost forcing the drink into Derek’s chest. He reached up and scratched the back of his neck, the heat in here finally reaching his skin. He cleared his throat and tried to act relatively normal for Scott’s sake. “I’m gonna go find Lydia, haven’t seen her in a while.” And with that he left his very drunk friend, with the sex God and went in search of a small red headed girl.

Time passed relatively quickly, dancing, lots of dancing ensued, plus a lot of drink and games; the normal for one of Scott McCall’s parties so Stiles heard. Also, his legendary game of twister was bought out to play; the board triple the normal size, allowing nearly all the guests to take part, despite how close they were. Stiles was avoiding Derek and constantly failing miserably, although the guy seemed to take the hint as he never bothered him, unless maybe he wasn’t bothered about interacting with him again. After all Stiles was the utter dick after a wild night of passion, he left without telling him why, it was embarrassment more than anything that was making him avoid him. The game of twister finally ended with many people on the floor, most snogging each other, Lydia had her lips locked with the girl she’d bought with her to the party, Cora her name was, or so Stiles thought he’d remembered right. Allison was discretely giving Scott a handjob in one of the corners, this whole party was becoming a sex fest and everyone but Stiles was getting some action.  
He decided he needed to try and cool down, so he walked into the bathroom, it was empty thankfully, Stiles was too hot, not to mention horny. He went to the sink and splashed water on his face. It didn’t help much, but it cooled him down for a second, he ran his fingers through the front of his hair, the water keeping it in place. He looked at his watch, trying to focus on the time, at least Scott had his party on a Saturday, so Stiles didn’t have to worry about getting up for work in a few hours. He shut his eyes for a second, the drink really settling in, making him feel slightly nauseous, he knew he shouldn’t have tried to beat Scott in the shot round, he failed miserably, although he was surprised that Lydia managed to take Scott’s crown as being able to manage the most drink, he had no clue where she put it so it didn't affect her.  
"Have you been avoiding me?" A husky voice whispered into his ear, nearly scaring him half to death, he turned round so fast he hit his hip on the side of one of the urinals. Trying to hide the Pain, he cleared his throat, trying to look anywhere but into Derek’s eyes.  
"No, no, I err, just, I was just, you know, not necessarily looking for you" he said, knowing how ridiculous he sounded, but attempting to brush it off by doing what he does best, talking.  
"I’ve just been enjoying myself, I haven't seen Scott for months and wanted to make sure we caught up properly, even though he’s been all over Allison the majority of the time, it was nice to have the gang back together, well I wouldn’t call us a gang, Lydia ignored me for the most part of high school and Jackson hated me, not to mention Danny never giving me an answer as to whether he found me attractive or not..."  
"I find you attractive"  
"That reminds me I need to ask him" Stiles paused, realising Derek had said something to him. "Wait what?"  
"I said" Derek took a step closer to him, "I find you attractive" stiles just gulped, not quite knowing what to say, maybe the drink was making him stupid. The ridiculously hot guy he had fucked and deserted at 5 in the morning, still wanted him, yet he couldn't make himself move.  
He just kept watching Derek move toward him. He stopped just in front of him, eyes staring softly at him glancing at his lips; Stiles finally got his brain to do something and leaned forward to claim Derek’s lips, taking the soft skin between his.

He felt Derek respond eagerly, working his tongue into his mouth, God it was better than he remembered, glad he was slightly more sober this time, to appreciate what a skilled kisser this guy was, they broke slightly for air and dove right back in, Stiles hands fisting Derek’s hair, Derek’s gripping Stiles' s hips, moving him to the wall. Stiles was too hard for words and needed something doing about it now, just the thought of where Derek’s hands were heading nearly sent him off the edge. Derek moved his hands lower, dragging his nails on Stiles’s stomach, enough to make him moan into his mouth. He pushed Stiles’s jeans down, and reached into his boxers, taking Stiles’s cock into his hand, softly stroking it. Derek’s hand felt amazing right now, Stiles felt as though he’d had an aching hard on all night with how quick he felt he was gonna explode, his embarrassment about ditching him that night was gone, he didn’t know what it was about this green eyed man, but he drove him crazy. Derek’s mouth moved to Stiles’s neck, biting slightly at the sensitive flesh under his ear, Stiles shivered. Stiles moved his hands from Derek’s bicep and neck and began tugging at the t-shirt he had on, wanting to see and feel the skin underneath. Derek stopped moving his hand and moved back slightly, pulling his mouth away from Stile’s neck, shaking his head slightly. Stiles was about to protest before Derek’s mouth was on his again, biting his lower lip slightly, hand moving quicker this time. Stiles was nearly there, he needed to release, he suddenly felt a loss when Derek stopped and removed his hand. He didn’t have time to process anything before Derek had dropped to his knees and a warm tongue was now dancing over his cock.  
“Fuck” Stiles breathed, head hitting the wall behind him, Derek’s mouth was perfect, he hollowed his cheeks slightly his lips grazing softly over his cock, moving quicker, his tongue teasing.  
“Oh my god Derek, just don’t stop, don’t fucking stop” his grip tightened in Derek’s hair, his hot mouth was driving him insane and it wasn’t long before he was spilling himself down Derek’s throat. Crying out as he did so. Derek swallowed it, he fucking swallowed it. He could’ve started getting hard again on that thought alone. He felt extremely peaceful, and very drunk, he didn’t want this guy to leave.  
Derek had let him go and was standing up, putting Stiles away and doing Stiles's zipper on his jeans. Stiles didn’t realise what was happening until he noticed Derek going for the door.  
“Where are you going?” Stiles called after him, trying to stand up straight.  
“I could’ve asked you the same thing” Derek turned back round to him. Stiles felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt, his face probably showed it too. He scratched his cheek and went to speak before Derek cut him off, again.  
“Maybe this time, if you want me, you can come and find me” he smirked, and walked out the door. Stiles was left mouth open, staring at the space that the male beauty, that was Derek Hale, was standing.  
“Fuck” he breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that is the mess that is my first of many chapters (I hope) of a Sterek fic.  
> This is my first one too, so be nice :P  
> I'd love to receive any feedback to help me improve so feel free to let me know :)  
> I'm over here on [tumblr](http://creativehale.tumblr.com) so feel free to say hi :)


	2. Post Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it has taken me so long to update, work was getting in the way and re-writing this chapter so many times didn't help. Hope you enjoy the final final version I wrote :)

Stiles woke, blinking his eyes to try and adjust to the sunlight pouring in from between the gap in his bedroom curtains. His head was spinning slightly, but other than that he was relieved his hangover was at bay for the time being. He couldn't remember getting in last night, actually he couldn't remember leaving the party, his memories were all fuzzy and not making much sense.

After yawning loudly, he shuffled to the foot of his bed and stood up, rough material surrounding his feet. Leaning down, he fumbled around in the pockets of his jeans, feeling for the familiar shape of his phone. No luck, he really should have a clock somewhere instead of relying on his phone for the time. Giving up, he went to the bathroom and hit the on switch for the shower. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror on the cabinet. He looked ill, his skin pale and his eyes seemed lost, like he hadn't slept for months. His gaze shifted to a faint bruise just beneath his ear. That's when it hit him. Hot images of a hot mouth, a warm body and Derek, just Derek.

He cursed slightly under his breath, knowing he'd gotten himself into a mess. This was not going to end well for him; that was just a fact. He stripped off his boxers and stepped into the now warm shower. He stood there for a few minutes trying to wake himself up properly and rid the hazy images of Derek from his mind. His head started to hurt and a wave of nausea passed through him; today was going to be just perfect.

Stiles decided that he was going to try and forget about the hot mess that had his insides turning and just have a normal Sunday afternoon playing video games and watching TV. That was until he heard his phone ring. He stepped out the bathroom, towel round his waist and listened. It sounded vaguely like it was in his bedroom, but once he got there it stopped. He started digging through the mess of clothes on his floor, his apartment was hardly a respectable place for a teacher, but Stiles had made peace with that over the last year, too bad his dad didn't feel the same way.

The phone started ringing again, he was trying to reach under the bed when he turned and heard the sound coming from his set of drawers. He furrowed his brows, not quite knowing why it would be there. To his surprise when he pulled open the top draw, there it was, tucked into a pair of his white socks. Completely baffled, he pulled the phone out, seeing Scott’s name.

"Hey" Stiles said as he put the phone to his ear.

"Dude, you were so wasted last night, I didn't even get to say goodbye what happened to you?" Scott sounded slightly concerned; however it mixed with a hint of excitement, getting rid of any seriousness in the question.

"I don't even know Scott; I woke up and barely remember anything." He said truthfully, leaving out the part about Derek.

"I only remember what Allison told me this morning" Scott said sheepishly as he huffed out a small laugh. Twenty-five and they both still drunk like it would be the last thing they'd ever taste.

"Did you have a good time though, from what you remember?"

"It was awesome, so glad I didn't have work this morning, poor Derek did though, had some papers to file or something. Although, the guys built like a machine! It’s like alcohol has no effect on him whatsoever."

The mention of Derek peaked Stiles’ interest and gave him the opportunity to satisfy the thirst for knowledge concerning the guy who clouded his mind.

"How long have you worked with him? I thought the business was yours, meaning you had people working for you not with you?" the questions rushed out, but better to start somewhere.

"He does work for me; I just don't like to say it because he does more than I do. I don't get the whole, energy efficiency thing and he just, does."

"Yeah I'd be lost; I can just about teach fifteen year olds to read" They both let out a small laugh. "It's a good thing you're a pretty face Scott, otherwise you'd be wasted there." Stiles said as he trailed his finger across the dust on the top of his bedroom TV. It was hard to imagine his best friend going into work in a suit and having to look like a sensible adult among his colleagues. His mind wandered to Derek and how he would look in a suit.

Yeah, Stiles was pretty sure Derek's suit would look best if it were on his floor. Scott’s voice cut through his progressing thoughts.

"Tell me about it, I'd rather just stay home and fix my car and bike all day. That and come down and help Deaton at the animal shelter, I'm still trying to convince Allison to get a dog"

"Yeah, not going so well huh?"

"Nah, maybe at some point." There was a brief moment of silence before Stiles switched the topic back on to Derek.

"How did he start working for you anyway? Derek I mean" Stiles wanted to try and work out all he could about this guy, he baffled him and he wanted to know what he'd be up against. Before Scott answered Stiles added, "I mean he doesn't seem like the 'businessy' type."

"To tell you the truth Stiles, I don't remember. His sister Laura is one of the executives, she travels around talking to clients. She can speak seven different languages you know."

"Seven?! I can barely even speak one"

"I know right, oh and his sister Cora-" _well that explains some of the shifty looks she gave him last night_   "-works in the lab, maybe that's how she met Lydia. She started working in the company too, only if I promised not to interfere in her work." Scott huffed out a small laugh "But yeah, I think maybe it was a family thing. My board of directors kind of finalised everything, I just said yes to Derek's dad buying half the business. Then a few days later, there's Derek. He's fun to work with though, when he's not being incredibly serious"

"I’m surprised you never mentioned him before, he seemed nice enough at the party though" Stiles was wondering how far he could push the Derek subject before Scott caught on.

"He never came up, only worked for us for a few months and yeah, he normally only has his not so serious attitude with his sisters, I only see Derek’s nice side every once in a while, I suppose maybe he relaxes when he starts to trust people, he tends to be quite guarded, I reckon he probably had a bad..." Scott cut off. _Had a bad_ what _Scott?_ Stiles thought to himself, he pulled the phone back to see if he was still connected. On re positioning the phone by his ear, Scott was halfway through saying something.

"...have you over for dinner, want to talk to you about something. Allison’s reminding me that was the reason I called." Scott admitted. Okay, no more Derek info. Stiles decided that was probably best for now and contemplated Scott’s invite. It'd be a good hour drive, but he needed to get out the house; he had no social life outside of work the majority of the time.

"It's super important, Lydia will be there too, she'll probably bring Cora, but that's fine. Pleeeease?" Only Scott could get away with whining at him.

"Sure thing Scott, it's nothing bad though right?"

"Oh no, just come and I'll explain." With that he put the phone down. Stiles put his phone on top of the dresser and looked down at his bare torso, contemplating what to wear. With thoughts of Derek still bubbling to the surface in his mind, his need to know more about the man was clearly winning. He started remembering bits and pieces about last night, thinking about the way Derek snuck up on him and used his teeth and mouth; oh God that mouth was just, words can't describe how good he was.

His hand brushed his now hard cock over the top of his towel and decided he needed to sort himself out first. He made his way to the bed, letting his towel fall to the floor. His hand instinctively went to his cock, fingers gliding over the tip, thumbing the slit; he gathered the pre-come that was slowly collecting there. He had time, at least a good two hours before he needed to leave the house. With that settled, he dragged his hand to the base, slow at first, then back up, repeating the movement stupidly slow. Stiles wasn't gonna lie and say he didn’t like to tease himself, it made the end result more needed and fulfilling. He allowed his eyes to close, his hand moving lazily up and down on his very needy cock. His free hand rested on his stomach, fingers lightly dancing across his skin.

He imagined they were Derek's hands, his mind going back to the first time he met him, how Derek slowly traced his way over every inch of his body, nails scraping down his sides, lingering on his hips, gliding down further to open him up, pushing in agonisingly slow. The hand on his cock started moving quicker, Stiles' body needing the release. His mind switched back to his imaginary Derek; wanting those hands to grip his hips again as Derek pushed his cock in. Stiles' free hand moved to his nipple, tweaking it between his fingers, wishing it was Derek's mouth, licking and biting, moving up to leave teeth marks on his neck and jaw, sucking at his skin before claiming his mouth; all this while fucking him stupid. Stiles' hand was moving faster and faster, in time with Derek's imaginary thrusts. He felt the normal pool of heat signalling his want to release. He kept his speed, trying not to falter his movements as his orgasm ripped through him. His breath caught as he climaxed, his hand slowing down immensely, giving himself a few more gentle tugs before allowing his hand to fall to the side.

He lay there, his breathing the only sound that filled the room. Ignoring the mess he was in, his mind tried to pull him further into the nothingness of sleep. He lay there for a good ten minutes before remembering Scott’s dinner invite. He started thinking about whatever it was Scott wanted to tell him. Last time they had him and Lydia over it was to announce their engagement.  So that leaves pregnancy. Yeah, that was it, Allison was pregnant. He immediately felt a sense of pride for his best friend, he deserved the happiness.  He smiled slightly, then remembered his current sticky situation. He sat up, looking down at himself, thankful he'd only messed himself up and not the bed.

 

After scrubbing himself clean again in the shower, he had finally decided to wear just a plain navy t-shirt with dark jeans, ignoring the silent cries of his many plaid shirts hanging in the wardrobe. He passed the time playing his x-box and had a nice phone call with his dad. Melissa had moved in over a year ago and the Sheriff informed his son they had just adopted a puppy. Stiles was happy for his dad and for Scott's mom. They both needed some positive love other than from their sons and what better way than to love each other.

Stiles grabbed his keys from the coffee table and passed by the mirror in the front room on the way to the door. He's looked worse. He ran his fingers through his hair, moving it into just the right place, eyes spotting the now fading bruise on his neck. He couldn't do anything to hide it, just pray no one would bring it up. He checked he'd got his phone on him and made his way to leave the apartment, making a mental note to focus entirely on Scott and Allison this evening and not pull into any conversations that may include Derek.

 

Scott greeted him with a beaming smile and pulled him straight into a hug when Stiles arrived at his best friend’s home. It was a gorgeous house, way too big for two people. He walked into the familiar hallway that extended to the other end of the house with doors to his left and right, leading to various rooms. The staircase was tucked away at the back on the right.

Scott motioned for Stiles to follow him into the overly sized kitchen. On hearing the boys walk in, Allison turned from the oven and threw Stiles a slightly stressed but welcome smile before turning her attention back to the beef joint that was close to being finished. The tender meat emitted a mouth-watering smell that caused Stiles' stomach to protest at the lack of food in it. Stiles went through the open double doors that led into one of the living rooms, leaving Scott to finish helping Allison. Cora and Lydia were both sitting on one of the fur sofas, legs brushing slightly.

"Hey" Stiles called, both girls looked up. Lydia was the first to stand, offering him a small smile as she dragged Cora behind her. She gave Stiles a light hug and kissed his cheek, which caused a sound to come out of her lover. Stiles would have likened it to a soft growl, but that just sounded stupid.

"I'm surprised you came after the state you were in last night" Lydia opened with, looking at him with a small smile curving at the corner of her mouth. It unnerved Stiles slightly, although he wasn't quite sure why.

"Yeah I was in pretty rough shape, I don't even remember leaving, or getting home"

"Figures" she replied eyes rolling slightly. Cora’s seemingly permanent frown, cracked into what he thought was a small smile.

"Erm did I miss something?" He had the overwhelming feeling they knew something he didn't.

"Nope" Lydia said beaming him an evil smile, "You know, it’s in there somewhere, whether it led to a good or bad thing though... hard to tell, although that love bite answers my question"

"This?" he pointed to his neck "happened while I was still mentally aware, however, I feel like there's something you're not telling me"

"Let’s just say it has something to do with one of us Hale's" Cora piped in. 

Stiles' face must have visibly shown some form of distain slash horror as Lydia let out a small laugh, patting him quite patronisingly on his shoulder.

"Honestly Stiles, alcohol really is your nemesis. He took you home that's all." Stiles didn't know how to respond to that, surely he would have remembered that. Did he really get that drunk?

"I'm talking about Derek, Stiles; in case that wasn't obvious." She looked at him.

"Okay, I'll let you digest that" She smiled at him and turned, her curls almost hitting him in the face. She pulled Cora back to their original seat, placing her hands on Cora’s cheeks and pulling her mouth closer to her own, almost like she was confirming something. Stiles took that as his queue to leave and turned back toward the kitchen. Allison had begun putting all the food in serving dishes.

"Need any help?" He needed the distraction, did Derek really take him home or were Lydia and Cora toying with him? Allison's reply stopped the growing questions in his mind.

"Oh yes please Stiles. Can you take the rest of the glasses and put them on the dining table."

Stiles picked up four of them and went out the back of the kitchen, through another set of double doors. The room was elegant, the table big enough to seat eight people. Scott was putting some of the cutlery out when he heard Stiles walk in. Stiles placed the last four glasses and noticed another four already set.

"Scott, who else is...? "

Before Stiles finished asking, the doorbell rang; a soft chime that seemed to echo through the house. Scott shot him a smile and went out the door that led back to the hallway. Stiles strained to hear the voices that greeted his best friend. There were two, no three new voices. Wait was that? _No please no_. Stiles listened to the familiar voice that melted his insides. Great, now his plan of avoiding Derek was really going to work. He cursed under his breath, trying to think of a way to make it not awkward seeing him again.

He heard them all walk into the kitchen, muttering greetings to Allison. The voices faded slightly, he tried to listen, straining his hearing; that was until Allison nudged him out the way to place the sliced beef into the centre of the table. He muttered a sorry and went into the kitchen, bracing himself. Luckily they seemed to have gone to greet Cora and Lydia in the other room. He decided to finish helping Allison carry all the food until the table was full. He opened two bottles of wine and placed them in ice buckets.

It looked perfect, the food, the candles, the atmosphere, it was warm and felt like home. Allison had really out done herself, even with the stress of cooking, she still looked rather beautiful.

"You've really outdone yourself Allison" Stiles said, voicing his thoughts as he watched her take her already perfect hair down.

"Thanks to my mom really. I’d like to think I do her proud."

"I bet she is, I mean how could she not be. Look at you" Stiles said as he gestured with his hands.

"I know right” She winked at him. He let out a small laugh

"You know, I bet if it wasn’t for the fact Scott was your best friend, you totally would." She nodded, fluffing her loose curls.

"Oh in a heartbeat Miss Argent" he placed his hand on his heart. She smiled.

“Something tells me Scott wouldn’t be the only reason. I suppose the tall, dark and handsome Hale that just stepped through my front door would question your desire for me.” she stated, smile still beaming.

"Huh?" It threw Stiles.

"Stiles, I’m hurt, you think I didn’t see the way you were looking at him last night? That and the fact you came up to me when you were wasted, begging me for his number.  Close to the end of the night, after you’d finishing moaning about yourself, you were both going out the door; I didn't see you after that so I presumed you'd both gone back to yours or something." She stated.

"To be honest Allison I have no clue how I got home last night, I just remember talking to him and then... then I got more drunk and everything else is just blurry" he furrowed his eyebrows, looking at her questioningly. Her face softened.

"Oh, well, I can seat you next to him if you like, so you can talk. If you ask me, just go for it, Derek’s great. Well, when you get to know him that is."

"It’s not that simple though is it."

"I don’t know how much more simple you can get, you clearly like him and I’m pretty sure given the chance he’d feel the same, you were ready to jump his bones last night."

"Been there done that. Wait a minute; were we at the same party, I was trying to avoid him all night?” he eyed her for a second, waiting for reply. She looked at him, pursing her lips before answering.

"Okay, first of all, when this is done, you and me need to have a long conversation about this, 'been there done that'-“ he pulled a face “- and no skirting round it Stilinski, I want details. Second, you left with him, so whether you remember or not, that still happened, maybe drunk you opened up more than you think."

She paused looking at him slightly sympathetic.  She was about to continue when her eyes drifted behind Stiles to her guests walking through the door. Scott slammed his hands on Stiles' shoulders, offered him a smile and went to ravage Allison. Stiles was at a loss, this dinner was going to be great.

 

It turned out Dinner wasn’t too bad; it could have gone a lot worse. He made light conversation with Derek and even that was a huge effort because the guy seemed like he couldn’t care less about the fact Stiles was there. He only cracked a smile towards Allison when she announced officially that she was pregnant. It was almost like he had completely forgotten about everything and Stiles was simply a stranger. Maybe Stiles had said something to him last night? He decided to push past the lustful thoughts and concentrate on enjoying himself despite the very sour looking man next to him. Laura swiftly became his new favourite Hale, her personality bubbled and consumed you. Her smile was very much like Scott's, it brightened your mood instantly. Cora on the other hand stayed quiet mostly, sharing subtle looks with Lydia. It turns out they’ve been dating for three months, and only now decided to be public about it. Allison had swatted Lydia for keeping it from her for that long, but was happy for them none the less. Cora really cared for Lydia, underneath the odd silence and lack of smiles. Her eyes told a different story and she looked at Lydia like she was a jewel that she’d managed to find after years of searching and that was enough to know Lydia was in good hands. Stiles was glad someone managed to tame Lydia, after the disaster of Jackson, he was sure she was on the path to ruin. Mark, Laura’s boyfriend, pretty much stayed quiet, adding the odd word to their conversations. Overall, despite the constant furrowed brows on Derek’s part, the meal was great and Stiles was glad he forced his post drunk self to re-join society.

 

He helped clear the table with Scott, loading the dishes into the dishwasher and folding away the table cloth. Derek, who had been helping Allison store the excess food, ended up walking into the dining room just as Stiles was walking out and they collided slightly.

“Sorry” Stiles muttered as he moved so Derek could pass. He just carried on past him, almost ignoring him.

“Look dude, did I do something wrong?” He asked without thinking. He saw the muscle in Derek’s back tense slightly. “I get if you wanna pretend nothing happened okay, it was a fuck and a blowjob so if you want to act like nothing happened, fine, but you don’t have to act like I’m invisible, you’re just being an unnecessary dick.” Derek had turned to face him, arms folded across his chest, his lips pressed into a tight line. “Oh and as I recall you’re the one who told me to find you, that doesn’t sound like someone who wants to ignore whatever this-“he waved his hands between them “-was. Unless you were just getting me back for leaving you that night.”

“You finished?” Derek cut him off while Stiles took a breath, before he could even think his words started tumbling out.

“No. I mean it’s not like we were bound together, I didn’t have to feel guilty about leaving, but I did, then you show up at Scott’s party, you seemed okay, then yeah okay, I learnt my lesson, ‘don’t fuck and leave Derek Hale' then I figured that was it. I then decided to get drunk instead of dealing with this and I don’t remember the rest of the night. So I’m sorry if I offended you because I didn’t come crawling back begging for you.” His words dripping with sarcasm.

“Okay guys, I think that’s enough.” Allison’s voice broke the tension in the room, they both turned slightly to look at her. “Both of you, out. Now.” Her voice was still calm but Stiles knew this would be one of her interventions. He had, had three over the last year, all of which revolved around his love life. She practically marched them both out the front door and shut it behind her, turning to look at them both. Derek still stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and Stiles had his hands in his jeans pockets.

“Okay, first of all, I’m sorry for dragging you both out here; I had to stop Lydia and Cora from sniggering somehow. They obviously think the pair of you are hilarious. Second, why do I have two grown men acting like children in my dining room. Albeit Stiles’ voice was the only one that could be heard. Derek, you know Scott and I care about you, but could you please offer Stiles some of your nice side, as he’s part of our family too. Your constant frown is a mood killer." Derek almost rolled his eyes at her. Allison looked at them both for a second before continuing.

"I wanted this to be a happy night, a place where the people I care about could be a part of something major happening in our lives, I don’t expect you both to allow some sexual tension to tear that apart. Stiles, you know I love you, but please, sort this mess out and don’t come back in until you can both agree to be the people I know you are.” With that she turned and went back inside, leaving to two men staring at the front door.

“Well, that could have been worse.” Stiles said to break the silence. Derek just stood there.

“Derek, come on, I’m trying here, give me something to latch onto.”

“I’m sorry”

“What?”

“I said. I’m sorry.” Derek stated

“Look, I get it okay. It’s got to have been weird, one night stands are normally supposed to be just that, not bumping into each other again and then, well, you know.”

“I don’t do second meetings. I am normally the fuck and leave guy.” He stated so ‘matter of fact’. Before Stiles could speak, Derek continued

“I don’t do relationships. I keep myself to myself, my family are my company, and that is all I need. I find the odd guy or maybe girl, have sex and leave. That is how it’s always been.”

“So what’s your point?” Stiles questioned, folding his arms, seeing Derek’s face fall back into his perfectly worn scowl.

“My point is that, I liked you more than the others, but you leaving threw me, I am the guy that does that.” Stiles would have retorted with some comment on how he’s sorry he damaged his ego, but decided to let it go.

“Seeing you again last night, I wanted the upper hand. I wanted to leave it how it should have been left that night. It’s how I’ve always been and it won’t change, so whatever you expected from this, it was nothing more than a means to an end.” That hurt Stiles slightly but brushed it off as he started to get defensive and thought there was more to what Derek was saying, not just the total dick he was making himself out to be.

“Okay, I get the whole Alpha male routine, but I’m not buying it, yeah okay maybe you fuck around, who cares, If you had just left it as it was, rather than cornering me in the bathroom, this whole thing wouldn’t have been half as awkward. And just as a matter of interest, I didn’t expect anything, hell, I got to sleep with someone as hot as you. My dreams are happily fulfilled. Unless I expressed my undying love for you when you took me home, I fail to see a problem here.”

“I thought you said you didn’t remember anything” Derek seemed slightly worried at hearing that piece of information, but Stiles ignored it and stored it for possible future reference.

“I don’t. Lydia and Cora told me. So did I?”

“Did you what?”

“Express my undying love for you?”

Derek rolled his eyes at him before he answered.

“No.”

“Then that’s settled, we have no problem, so quit being such a sourpuss and come inside.” Stiles started to make his way to the door and felt Derek grab his arm. He turned round to face him. Arm still held tight in Derek’s grip. Stiles looked at him questioningly. Derek seemed to look around slightly, as though he was listening for something. He let go of Stiles' arm and turned away from the house, walking down the steps, staring out into the street.

"Derek whats..." he started before Derek shushed him. Stiles swallowed his irritation, he wasn't a kid any more. He walked forward to join him anyway, looking into the dull lit street, failing to see anything. He looked over to Derek,  his eyes were fixed on something, though Stiles was struggling to understand what exactly. Derek's face calmed slightly, so Stiles took that as his queue to speak.

"Whats wrong?"

After a moment of silence,  Derek turned to look at him.

"I don't know, I thought I... it doesn't matter." He turned to go back up the steps, Stiles caught him by the arm this time, stopping him. Dereks eyes flickered from the hand on his arm to Stiles face, eyebrows raised but didn't make a move to leave.

"Don't start being like that, when I ask something, I’m genuinely interested in the answer" he stated, staring Derek in the eyes, not shifting his gaze. He moved his hand and folded his arms, Derek mimicked the movement.

"I thought I heard something, that was all"

"See was that so hard?" He stared at him slightly before continuing. "Are you sure you don't have a split personality,  I don't even know you right now"

"You never knew me before" he dead panned.

"That’s true, but someone doesn't go from being well, all smiles and rainbows to... to this" he gestured at Derek with his hands.

"Smiles and rainbows?" Derek raised an eyebrow, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Oh shut up, you get my point." Stiles said back handing Derek’s forearm slightly. That caused the smirk to break through across Derek’s perfect mouth. "Oh wow, I think I need to call the cops, Derek Hale smiled for a second time tonight" Stiles backed up slightly, mockingly holding his hands up.

"Shut up" it was said light hearted enough. Stiles moved back towards him and smiled, looking at his face intently, before replying.

"Make me" the words slipped out before he could stop them. "I mean, crap" Stiles covered his face with his hand.

Derek made a face, but he didn't look mad. He just rolled his eyes again and pulled Stiles' hand away and held it slightly. Stiles just stared at him.

"I will be civil enough, I promise to stop being awkward and ignoring you. But this is not a thing Stiles, it can't be"

"What does that even mean Derek?" He pulled his hand away from Derek's, tucking it back under his arm.

"You don't know me. It just is what it is. Just trust me on that one."

"Okay, I'm not fighting you on this anymore, I won't make a pass at you, so you can't flirt with me either, or catch me off guard in the bathroom. We will continue being the friends of friends and live our oh so happy lives. Deal?" He stuck his hand out. Earning an eyeroll, Derek hesitated slightly, before shaking Stiles' hand.

"Deal."

"Good. Now then, think we're sensible enough to go back inside?"

"Yes Stiles, we're fine" Stiles smiled as they turned back toward the house, Derek close behind as they went back inside, muttering something Stiles couldn't hear under his breath. It wasn't the outcome Stiles expected but he could deal with it, things could only work their way up from here.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you go.  
> No idea why the fic has gone this way, but I'm giving it a free reign for a while and seeing what happens, I promise to not leave months before posting another chapter, next one is already halfway completed! :D  
> Your feedback is always well appreciated, thanks :) you're all awesome!  
> I'm over on [tumblr](http://creativehale.tumblr.com) :)


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles was wrong. Things really couldn't have been any worse for him. It had been a few months since the party, since he had seen and spoken to Derek. That is if you don't count the times Stiles has seen Derek around Beacon Hills from time to time, casually stalking him from a distance. He'll keep to his side of the deal around Derek in person, but in the privacy of his own mind, he had long since had an issue with the fact the guy had a habit of sneaking into his thoughts. Stiles couldn't help the fact he'd been the best lay he'd ever had, so yeah, if he wanted to jerk off at the memories, he was allowed to okay? Despite that, Derek staying in his mind wasn't actually the problem; work was his main source of distaste at the moment.  
  
He could tolerate students to a degree, hell; he knew he was probably one of the worst. He tried to hold that in mind on his off days but, Jesus Christ, what was wrong with these kids, it's like they wanted him to spiral into depression. He was slowly becoming more and more like his old teacher Mr Harris and that was grating on him more than anything. He nearly walked out when a student decided to graffiti the words 'cock sucker' on his classroom door in the prettiest of ways. He wasn't ashamed in any way of his sexual preferences but adding that to an already terrible week almost made him snap. The school had someone paint over it the same day, but he was the punch line of many jokes for some time after. Teaching was going to send him into an early grave. The only thing keeping him sane was the reminder that summer break was coming up and he could forget all about the horrible four walls he was closed in.  
  
He ended his last lesson with a movie adaptation of Othello before the bell signaled his freedom. He stayed over for a couple of hours to grade some outstanding papers before packing his stuff and going home, promising himself to get some sleep.  
He had never been so relieved to enter his apartment; he dropped his keys in the bowl on his small coffee table, draped his jacket on the arm of the sofa and went straight to his bedroom. He undressed swiftly and fell onto his bed, sleep claiming him instantly.  
  
  
He was woken up by banging on his front door, he pulled his phone out from under his pillow to check the time; it was only eight o'clock. He dragged himself off the bed, threw on a random T-shirt and went to his front door. He peered through the spy hole, seeing Laura. Completely baffled as to why the oldest Hale sibling was outside his apartment, he let her in, well, she pretty much flew in. Her face was filled with worry, missing her usual beaming smile.  
  
"Is Derek here?" She opened with. _I wish_ he thought; his mind going there before he processed what she’d said.  
  
"No.” Her face dropped as the word left his mouth. “Why? Laura what’s wrong?"  
  
She turned to go.  
  
"Laura what’s wrong? " he repeated, trying to get an answer out of her. She hesitated before answering him.  
  
"I don't know where he is, he hasn't been at work for four days and yes I already checked with Scott, he hasn’t called in. That worried me, so then I went to check his apartment, he wasn't there. It’s not unusual for Derek to go for a week unannounced, but he didn't let me know and he always tells me." Her voice filled with the worry evident in her face.  
  
"Where could he be then? And why would you check here?" The confusion regarding her first question finally settled in.  
  
"Because I've looked everywhere else, and I figured I'd give it a shot as I know you two have history." Stiles wanted to read more into it, but he figured now wasn’t the time.  
  
"You said he normally goes off like this, maybe he just didn't think to let you know?" He offered.  
  
"No. No matter what he does, whether it’s a day or two later, he lets me know so I don't worry he's been kidnapped or something" _kidnapped?_   She was going a bit overboard about this.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine Laura, I doubt he's been kidnapped" trying to reassure her, however he could see it wasn’t helping.  
  
"You don't understand, there are people out to…” she huffed slightly “they killed people in our family in a fire years ago, they don't take kindly to us" she informed him, her voice echoing slight annoyance.

Shit. The Hale fire. It all made sense now, why she would be so worried, but, there was nothing proved, suspected arson, but it didn’t go further than that. Does it mean Laura knows more than they let on all those years ago?  
  
"I have to go Stiles, I need to try and track him, so if you see him let me know, please. You got a pen?" Her eyes darted round before she located one on his table, grabbed it and wrote her number on his arm.  
  
"Just keep your eye out" she said, handing him the pen. With that she left.  
  
"Laura, let me know when you find him." He shouted after her down the hall.  
  
"I will" she called back. He shut his door.  
  
What on earth just happened?  
  
His mind was racing, trying to process what was going on. His first thought was to call his dad. He practically ran back to his room and grabbed his phone, remembering to save Laura’s number before his finger hovered hitting the dial button for his dad, he realised how stupid he was acting, it’s not like Derek was actually missing. He has no evidence to suggest that’s even the case. _But he could be_ and that thought was enough to make Stiles click call. He wandered back to the living room, waiting for his dad to pick up.  
  
"Come on, pick up pick up pick up"  
  
"Hey Stiles"  
  
"Dad! Have you heard anything about Derek Hale?" his words tumbled out.  
  
"Derek Hale? No son, should I have?"  
  
"His sister Laura came round just, I think he might be missing" Stiles knows it probably isn't that serious, but better to get straight to it rather than wait for a bloody body to turn up. The image his mind created made him shudder and left an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"He's a grown man Stiles, he's probably gone off somewhere, I'm sure he'll be fine."  
  
"Dad please, can you just see if anything unusual was called in" Stiles waited impatiently while he heard his dad click away on his office computer.  
  
"I have a Mrs Robinson calling in an attempted break and a Mr Laurence complaining about the noise from a party, the usual, sorry Stiles. It’s been pretty uneventful."  
  
"Thanks anyway dad, I just had a bad feeling that’s all."  
  
"Look, I promise I'll call you if we hear anything."  
  
"Thanks. Oh dad, before you go, could you do me one more favour?"  
  
"If it involves me bending the rules, then no”  
  
"Who do you think I am?" Stiles mock asked.  
  
"You never change Stiles, what can I do for ya?"  
  
"Laura said about the fire, you know the one that killed people in their family years ago? Did you ever get anything more than just suspected arson? I don’t really remember much from the investigation”  
  
"Stiles, you were a kid, of course you wouldn’t remember; you’re not supposed to remember. But yeah, I do, younger children in the family didn't make it. Talia Hale's youngest sister died too, most of the survivors were badly injured, including Talia, both her and her brother Peter are in the ICU still, comatose and covered in burn scars. And no we never caught who did it." Stiles felt a pang of sympathy for Derek’s family, if it wasn’t bad enough losing people you love, having them as unreceptive bodies is just as heart-breaking.  
  
"hmmm, surely there was something, I mean someone can’t just do that and then not leave any trace whatsoever?”

 

“We had loads of leads, but they all hit a dead end, the one time we thought we had someone, it all became a bunch of coincidences that we couldn’t prove. The few people we got in for questioning seemed well aware of what to say so they didn't give us anything either, it was a complete waste of time."  
  
"Who was it?”

 

“ _Stiles_ ”

 

“Dad come on, if Derek really is missing then this could help” he was grasping at straws and his dad knew it.

 

“Fine. Allison’s aunt”

 

“Kate? Why would she be a suspect? I met her at Scott's engagement party, she seemed nice enough."  
  
"I had a feeling there was history there with Derek, but he gave us nothing to work on." _No way_ , how is this even possible. Surely that would mean Allison would have known Derek, why would he have had anything to do with her if there was even a possibility that her aunt killed people in their family?  
  
"Stiles, before your mind starts spinning, Allison has or had no clue, Kate moved here for a while years ago. She and Allison's father are fire arms dealers; Kate was in town on business. Besides, we had nothing on her, just a coincidence; she could be innocent for all we know.”  
  
"You mean, not only does she handle weapons, she probably dated Derek, stayed in Beacon Hills for how long, then the Hale family just end up nearly dying in a fire and you didn't think to arrest her?!" Stiles' voice had slowly grown more irritated.  
  
"Stiles. It was in the past. I don't need you telling me how to do my job, we had no hard evidence on her, so no, we couldn't arrest her. Stiles, listen to me, don't over think this, I have to get back to work, I will call you if we get anything" Stiles wanted to protest but allowed his dad to go.  
  
"Okay, sorry. Bye dad "  
  
He threw his phone onto his bed, light enough for it to stay on there. Through all his pacing; he'd worked his way round his apartment and ended up in his room once more. He sat down on the mattress, and lay back, feet still placed on the floor.  
  
He felt like he should do something, he hated waiting around. He didn't even know where he'd start looking for him. Maybe he was the one over reacting, this isn't some drama, its real life, this stuff doesn't happen, especially in a place like Beacon Hills. He sighed loudly, his eyes drifting shut. He couldn't help the feeling that he should be out there looking, but what good was he, he had nothing to go on. He went through scenarios in his head and the bottom line was that if something had happened to Derek and he hadn't done anything about it, he'd never forgive himself. Keeping that thought in mind, he sat up and put on some jeans, he hoped driving around would make him feel better.  
  
An hour he'd been going through Beacon Hills and nothing. It was pointless driving further out, as crimes normally take place closer to home than you think. Plus, the darkness prevented him from seeing much. He finished his search at the old Hale properly, which was being built back up again. He wondered how long they’d been doing it for, and why now? Maybe it had something to do with the Hales buying into Scott’s company. He couldn’t see anything so he turned to head home, feeling deflated and a little stupid. He had given up hope, there was nothing here, no kidnappers, no hunters or whatever and no Derek, especially no Derek. He turned on the radio in his car, realising he'd been listening to his thoughts alone for the past hour. He hummed along to an old Lady Gaga song and continued driving home.  
  
As he entered his apartment building, he sent Laura a quick text asking if she’d heard anything. He put his key in his front door, opened it and sighed, hating himself for not finding anything, not that he had much to go on. His phone buzzed and he read Laura’s reply as he shut the door behind him.

 

_Nothing yet, I’m out with Cora, I’ll keep you posted_.

 

He sent back a ‘thanks’ as he switched on the lamp in the room, nearly jumping out of his skin when he noticed a figure sitting on the chair. Blood streaking his bare chest and wounds marking his arms, he was leaning forward with his hands clasped on his knees, he barely lifted his head to look at Stiles, his lips pressed into a firm line.

 

“Derek?!” He didn’t know how to take in the sight before him, what the fuck had happened.

 

“I can explain” Derek breathed out. So Stiles stood there and waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry it took so long to update, I have missed writing this. Life stuff took over and I hate that it did, but I am finally gonna concentrate on writing this again and doing the things I enjoy.  
> Thanks to all who have given it any time at all, I love you all for reading something I have written, and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter <3


End file.
